Vanessa
' Vanessa '''was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Vanessa was best known for her compulsive crying, gloating, delusion and meltdowns. She was also the founder of ''"The Vanessites" ''alliance which included Houseguests Slush & Imani. Vanessa was also the most nominated Houseguest of ''BBCAN2 with being nominated for eviction a total of 5 times throughout the season. She became one of the most polarizing Houseguests of the Season due to her constant paranoia. Player History [[Big Brother Canada 2 (BBCAN 2)|'Big Brother Canada 2:']]' ' Vanessa entered the game as one of the biggest personalities and right from the jump it started to rub the other houseguests the wrong way which led to her being targeted and nominated Week 1 by Head of Household Lay. Vanessa started to panic about being first boot and she took being nominated by Lay extremely personal which started a fire she used to go out and win the first Power of Veto Competition of the season. During POV ceremony Vanessa boasted about winning the Veto to everyone and then proceeded to use the POV on herself, thus saving her from being evicted. Vanessa did not slow down anytime soon after that going on to become the Week 2 HOH, ''with her arrogance building she decided to try and get revenge on Lay by nominating him and using Misty as a pawn, even with the Week 2 ''Who Da Daddy ''winner Hammy nominating Hoshi as the third nominee she still set her plan into action. Vanessa's plans had to change quickly when Lay won the Veto and saved himself off the block meaning Vanessa had to come up with a replacement nominee and a new target, she settled on replacing Lay with Emzotic deciding to use her as a new pawn and to try and get out either Misty or Hoshi instead. With things up in the air as to who was getting evicted Vanessa sat back and let the house decide, and on eviction night her original pawn Misty was evicted in 2-3-2 vote. The very next week Vanessa decided to start working on her social game by going up to Week 3 HOH Slush and Imani and together they formed a brand new alliance called "The Vanessites" named after and by Vanessa herself. Vanessa thought she was going to have smooth sailing this week so she felt on top of the world, but to her delusional surprise she was completely blindsided when Week 3 ''WDD winner Emzotic secretly named her as the third nominee. Vanessa fell straight back into meltdown mode and became an emotional mess the entire week feeling as though this was an extremely dirty move by whoever the WDD winner was, which set her on a mission to win the Veto and it was a mission she aced when she won the Week 3 POV competition. Vanessa and her emotions did a complete 180 after she used the veto the save herself off the block for the second time, meaning there was no replacement nominee for the week. Vanessa went ahead and helped Slush get his target out by voting to evict Hammy out of the house. On Week 4 Vanessa spent most of her time hanging out with her alliance, so she felt relived when Emzotic won the HOH and nominated Porky and Lay and the WDD winner Porky nominated Hoshi, Vanessa felt secure enough with her spot in the house and went back to her obnoxious attitude which set her right back to the block when Rosalina won the POV and saved her showmance Porky with the Veto which led to Emzotic naming Vanessa as the replacement nominee. Knowing there was a big chance that her third time on the block might be her last she campaigned hard against fellow nominees Hoshi and Lay, Vanessa knew she had Imani and Slush's votes on lock so she worked hard to at least get one more vote and set the targets onto rival Lay. On eviction night Vanessa couldn't keep her emotions together and was a train wreck the entire time and begged everyone to keep up until it was time to vote. It all came down to a shocking tied vote of 3-0-3 between her and Lay which meant current HOH Emztoic had to break the tie and send either her or Lay to the jury, and somehow her campaigning paid off when Emzotic broke the tie in Vanessa's favor and sent Lay out of the house. Vanessa was extremely proud of herself that she survived another week on the block that she wouldn't let anyone forget it which led to her being nominated for the forth time by Week 5 HOH Baka, she became furious that Baka would do something like that to her and a accused him of making a petty move that wasn't game related. Vanessa tried hard to win the POV, she wasn't able win it, but luckily for her fellow alliance member Imani won the Veto for The Vanessites and used the POV to save Vanessa off the block, keeping her and her alliance safe for another week. After all that Vanessa was able to breathe for awhile when Imani won the Week 6 HOH Competition. Imani, Slush and Vanessa decided to put the final stake in the "Porklina" coffin and targeted and evicted Rosalina from the house. Now that Rosalina was gone it was time for Vanessa and The Vanessites to go to war with the Tiny Tits alliance, no one from The Vanessites were able to pull out the Week 7 HOH win and instead Valerie became the HOH and was able to take a shot at The Vanessites by nominating the showmance of Slush and Imani for eviction. Vanessa was feeling bittersweet that she wasn't nominated for once, but she knew she had to win the veto to keep her 100% safe. After The Vanessites failed to nab the Veto Vanessa and her alliance felt defeated that Tiny Tits member Hoshi got it instead. During the Week 7 Veto Ceremony Vanessa was actually surprised that Hoshi left nominations the same, which meant she had to choose between her two best friends in the house. On eviction night it was time for Vanessa to make her choice between her alliance members and ultimately she decided to keep Imani in the house over Slush solely because Imani saved her being evicted a few week back, and the rest of the house decided to do the same when Slush was evicted in a 3-0 vote, leaving Vanessa and Imani to fight their way to the end. Things just didn't get any better when Hoshi became the Week 8 HOH and put Vanessa and Imani up for eviction. Vanessa knew it was do or die now and that she had to win this Veto to save her game, Vanessa just couldn't pull out one more win and lost the POV to Hoshi for the second week in a row. By this time Vanessa became a complete basket case and became desperate for anything that could save her, she tried to make all sorts of deals to Hoshi to try and get him to use the Veto on her but her promises weren't enough for Hoshi and he chose not to use the POV on either Vanessa or Imani. For the rest of the week Vanessa begged and pleaded and campaigned non stop to the Tiny Tits to keep her in the house over Imani, which did her more harm than good because it led to the Tiny Tits to reach the last straw with her when they decided to send her to the jury house on eviction night in a clean 2-0 vote, which meant Vanessa placed 5th became the 7th member of the jury. Vanessa would later return on finale night as a member of the Jury where she would cast her vote for Imani to win Big Brother Canada 2. Player Bio Age: 28 'Occupation: '''Poker Player '''3 adjectives to describe yourself? '''Game Player, Strategist, Stone Cold '''What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? '''I will mostly miss scrolling through all my favorite Reddit pages and chatting and speculating about whats going on in the poker world. '''Favorite past BBCAN Houseguest? '''To be honest i loved almost everyone last season but im gonna have to say Sabrina or Bentley because they were masterminds! i really respect ruthless and smart game play and those two knew what they had to do. i really wish they made final two together because you must be like silly to not think that woulda been the most nail biting finale EVER! '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? '''Of course i do! as a poker player i have already learned to master manipulate the competition, so gas lighting and twisting everyone's minds will be the easiest thing for me. Another thing is that i will have to play a dirty emotionless game it sucks for everyone else im gonna have to take out but you gotta be cutthroat in this type of situation, you just gotta know its just a game and you cant take things personal no matter how nasty it gets and im sure my fellow houseguests will have to learn it the hard way especially playing against a gamer like me, cause you must be like silly if you dont think imma have everyone wrapped around my fingers. *kisses fist* Post BBCAN2 * Vanessa runs a ''Big Brother Canada live feed update twitter account * Vanessa twitch streams some of her online poker games Trivia * Vanessa was the most nominated houseguest on ''BBCAN2'', ''with her being nominated for eviction a total of 5 times throughout the season * Vanessa won the first ''Power of Veto Competition of BBCAN2 * Vanessa was the first female Head of Household of BBCAN2 * Vanessa was apart of the only tied vote in BBCAN2 * Vanessa was the first BBCAN2 houseguest to win more then one Power of Veto * Vanessa had the POV used on her more then anyone else on BBCAN2, with it being used to take her off the block a total of 3 times throughout the season Category:BBCAN Category:Females Category:Sea Animals Category:Otters Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Category:Contestants